


Malware!Cipher Origin

by Goose (LordGoose)



Series: Malware!Bill [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: just an intro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordGoose/pseuds/Goose
Summary: The origin of Bill Cipher's new form, Malware!Cipher
Series: Malware!Bill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067294
Kudos: 2





	Malware!Cipher Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I'm working on.

97%..

98%...

99%...

100%

Artificial Semblance completed. Loading input code. 

Input code loaded. 

Initializing [Cipher]

[Cipher] initiated. 

\-------------------------------

A sleepy scientist jolts awake from the now blaring voice in the background. His computer flashes a cryptic image of what looks like a pyramid floating over a small town. 

Blinking slowly twice, the scientist pushes the spacebar button, waking his computer. 

A message flashed across the screen; ⛥ Ä̸͈́̾̋R̵̛̗̒̔͌͝ͅE̴͍͈̋̈́ͅ ̷͍͊͋̔͆Ȳ̷͍͌O̸̧͚̟͝U̷̥̝̹̖͉͛̿ ̶̪͎̓͂́̄̕R̴͇̳̗̤̿̈́͐̂Ȩ̸͇̞̰̙̌̈́̆A̷̠̗͖͚̜Ḏ̶͇̭̮͌̀Y̴͖̔͗̅̎̚?̵̣͕͐̋͛͜ ☠

He looks around carefully, making sure no one is watching before clicking on the pop-up. His screen flashes and a text box comes up. The cursor was at rest, waiting for him to type. 

_ Who are you? _

Three dots appear on the screen before disappearing. It seems the computer is responding to his question. 

ψ ☠̴ ̴⛧̴ ̴Y̴o̷u̴r̸ ̸f̴r̴i̴e̸n̸d̷.̵ ̴ ̵⛥̸ ̴ψ̵ ⛧

The room feels colder every minute the scientist spends talking to the program. 

_ I have reason to suspect you originate from Gravity Falls, Oregon. Is this accurate? _

The screen flashes red before returning to its original state. The computer seems to have shut off. The scientist's phone vibrates in his pocket, and a ping resonates throughout the room. 

  
  


The scientist pulls out his phone, staring at the screen. 

⛧̷͍̎ ̷̹̤̹͛̇⛧̸͙̮̓̍̓͊ ̷̲͇̥̊͆́͛͜͝ψ̷̪̠̗͖͝͠ͅ ̶̦͉̠̯̩̉̽̎̌☠̶̯̫̦̃̒͂̃̕͜ ̵̖͎͖̾̈́͒ͅ⛥̴̢̺̄̍̑͠ ̸̧̘͊̀̂Ì̸̢͐ ̵̡̛̤̺̓͝ͅk̸͇̜͔̞̅ͅn̷̢̮͔̥͇͋͐ǫ̶̣̙̭̕ẅ̴̨̱͕̪́͘͝ ̸̯͚̂̏̈͗͝w̷͈̰͈͑̾́̾͘͜h̵̞̽a̷̳̱̝̦̽̑̔͝t̴̢͚͕͎̄͜ ̷͇̘͚͓͍̅͒̕͝ŷ̶̧̤͌̆̔ǒ̴̺͙̗͖̺u̶̺̝͝ ̴͓̎͋̿̐w̷̯̝̿͐a̷̟͎̬̲͋n̵̻͚̳̍́̐t̵̛̠̑͆.̵̦̈́̅͑͝ ̸̹̝̮̥̒̏̂̃Į̵̮͙̅͋̽̈̏ ̴̣̤̺͙̈́̆͑̿͘c̵̢͖̻̊̔a̶̠̯̦͈̋n̵̪̯̑́̇̇ ̷̦̞̫͊͆̍̈́h̸̞̮͓͛e̵̳̤̻̬͌́͌̀̏l̸̲̾͐̋̈́p̶̫̳̓͒͝͝ ̷͎̦̫̬̎͋͐̋ỷ̵͈͖̜̝̜͌̌o̴͕̺̝̘͖̍̍́̈́ǘ̴̼̟̹͉̌͂͑.̵̧̙͚̠̬̊ ̶̬̲̼̂̇̓̕B̴̢̞̻͒̅̎͂͌ǘ̴͓͓́̌̀t̵̛̙͖̒ ̸͚̩͍͎̍̌̽̄f̷̨̙͍̂̚i̶̢̦̚͝r̷̡͍̺͗̄̽̉̑s̶̡͚̣͚̅̏t̵̺̪͂̈,̴͍̟̬̓͌͠͠ ̴̟̳͎͚͌͘ͅw̶̡̖̟̝̑e̴̟̼̋́ ̴̨̣̣̮̤̿͂̚͠m̷̡̩͙͉͗u̵͖̖͇̬ŝ̴͈t̵̙̰̳̜͆͒ ̴͚͚͓̱̭͗̾m̷̟̖̖͙̮̑̂̄̍̚â̴̢̱̞̤͖k̴̤͙͇͚̅è̶̢͔͉̗͒͋ ̵̪̳̥̎̉̌̊͠ą̶̨͈̙͋̒͂̚ ̵̱̩̳̗̒̓̾͜d̷̺̼̉͐͒e̴̢̟͇͋͂͐̅ā̷̖͚̭̗l̷̛̮̙̎͘͜.̶͎̰̹̕ ̴͔͖͉͝ ̷͎̝͈͙͕̋͋̎⛧̷̧̺̲̱̫̈́̿͒̉̂ ̷̫̐̅̿⛧̶̗̦̮̰̒͛ ̴̢̛͕̜̲̆̾⛧̸̧̯͚͖̝̔ ̸̖̯̄͆̒͛☠̴̦̺͇͚͎̆͆̽͝ ̶̺̠̰̺̈́̒̿͒ψ̴̧̦̲̰̀ͅ ψ

_ How can you help me? _

Ī̴̥̓̔̍ ̵̲̞̟͗̿͗͜c̵͇̩̬͖a̶̻͎͆̏̌̚ͅn̶͓̟̔̔̚ ̵̡͈̺̄̇̉̿̇d̶̢̖̊̇õ̴̲̤̔̀ ̸̛̥̭̽m̴̨̲̩͑̂̋ä̴̪̓̇n̷̡͗̑ỳ̴̢̻̤̱̲͘ ̶̢̡̛̖̩͛͊t̵̘͈͕̳͠h̸͚̜̻̜̽̏́͘͜i̷͚͚̘͒̂͊n̷͇͇̄̈͑̓͜ǧ̴̖͓́ś̷̡͕̟͉͔̾͆̃͒.̷̢͂̑̚ ̶̘͎̥̎͗̊͒T̴̡̼̟̩̙̋h̷͇͍͒̈́͌̉̉ḯ̶̟̥̜̽g̴̝̀͗ñ̷͓̜̰̃̂̎͝s̴̡̭͇͕͗̈́ͅ ̸͈̓͛̂n̷̲͑̌̿̕ȏ̷̺̤̺͙͝ṫ̴̼̅ ̶̡̨̙̗̑̈́ò̸̧̺̟̗͍̐̓f̵̠̦͂̍ ̵̹̮t̸̰̣͙̔̃͑͗ͅh̴̗̙͍͆̆́ḯ̴̩̞̲̯̠̑̂͠s̶̬͎̎ ̷͎̙̘̼͒̈́͗d̸̡͝͠i̴̧̩͇͎̿̋̆̐͠ͅm̷̮͇̯̈́̄̎͘ẻ̸̛̺͎͕̭̒͑ṉ̸̜̩͔͒̒͠s̵̯̈̒i̸̖͓̜̞̭̒͂̀̊ờ̴͉̣̞̫̝̉̐n̶̬̯̙̠͐̄̕.̸̘̗̩͐ ̸̺̯̆ ψ

The scientist takes a deep breath before staring the phone in his hand. If he agreed he could be able to crack the data he'd been working on. He might even get that promotion he'd been pining for. There was a huge risk in this though. He had seen what the creature could do. It wasn't exactly lying when it talked about things not of this world. 

_ Yes. I'll make a deal.  _

ψ G̵̳̺̲̅̅͆͘ǫ̷̻̲̭̇̏o̸̥͖͎̬̽̓d̵̛̫͍̳̑́̔.̸͙͕̅̒̎̃̈́ ̵̣͚̊͋ͅ ☠

The room goes dark, and his phone screen flashes blue, like a flame. A finger imprint shows up and he presses his fingers on it. The phone screen turns off, then flashes back on with the insignia of a triangle with a top hat hanging on for a few seconds before disappearing. 

A hologram appears with different sigils appearing in a circle and the triangle with a top hat appearing in the middle. 

"Name's Bill. Bill Cipher. **We** are going to be a fantastic team!" 


End file.
